It's Love
by warmsweater
Summary: Jimin sudah mendapatkan Jungkook, dan karena status lajangnya sudah berganti menjadi 'berpacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook-ku yang manis', Jimin jadi sering mengejek Hoseok soal kelajangannya. Hoseok sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli— hingga pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon. Perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba datang pada Hoseok, sebenarnya? NAMSEOK / YAOI / ONESHOT. RnR?


**Title : It's Love**

 **Pairing : NamSeok (Namjoon x Hoseok)**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, BoysLove**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Jung Hoseok; Kim Namjoon; Min Yoongi; Park Jimin; Jeon Jungkook**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya, alurnya ngambil dari salah satu Chinese BL Series.**

 **Enjoy-**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar temanku yang baru jadian ini?"

Hoseok menyenggol pelan lengan Jimin. Yang disenggol hanya tersenyum sombong, seraya melahap ramennya.

"Ya begitulah, Hoseok. Kesehatanku meningkat semenjak ada yang memerhatikanku. Ha!" Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok— sedikit berteriak. Ia melirik Jungkook yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Telinga Jungkook jadi panas sendiri. _Pasti sedang membicarakanku lagi_ , batinnya.

Hoseok hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin. Memang, setelah Jimin dan Jungkook berpacaran, banyak yang berubah dari Jimin. Ia jadi lebih ceria. Lebih cerewet juga, sebenarnya. Ke mana-mana ia ditemani Jungkook, dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak protes. Jungkook bahkan sering bersuap-suapan dengan Jimin di kantin.

Pacaran di tempat umum begitu, lah. Namanya juga anak muda.

Seperti saat ini saja, Jungkook langsung duduk di sebelah Jimin dan tidak memberontak saat Jimin memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

 _Adem ayem begini kan, enak._

"Dan kau, Hoseok—" Jimin menunjuk wajah Hoseok dengan sumpitnya, "—belum dapat pacar juga? Ckck."

Hoseok menatap Jimin kesal. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap Jimin yang kini memasang wajah mengejek. _Sombong sekali!_

"Jangan sok begitu, Park Jimin. Kau saja butuh waktu berminggu-minggu hingga akhirnya Jungkook _mau_ menerimamu." Hoseok mencibirnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara memakannya.

"Lalu kau butuh waktu berapa lama? Bertahun-tahun?"

Hoseok tidak menanggapi olokan sahabatnya.

Lho, ia sendiri kan, juga tidak tahu.

Ia bahkan tidak memiliki kriteria. Pria, wanita, ia tidak tahu. Ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Naksir orang pun, belum pernah. Hoseok selama ini terlalu _easy-going_ — semua orang dianggap temannya, dan ia tidak pernah benar-benar menaruh perhatian secara berlebih pada seseorang.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia masih lapar, tapi rasanya tidak enak juga kalau harus mengganggu Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang bermesraan. Lagipula, ia nanti hanya jadi serangga pengganggu; ada tapi dianggap tidak ada.

Hoseok sampai di depan kamarnya dan menggedor pintu tersebut dengan tidak santai.

"Yoongi hyung, cepat buka!"

Tidak ada respon, ia menggedornya semakin keras.

"Yah, Yoongi hyung! Kau tidak sedang nonton film porno, kan? Ce—"

KLEK

Pintu di depannya terbuka.

Dan itu bukan Yoongi teman sekamarnya.

Melainkan seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ , dengan mata sipit dan kulit agak tan. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam; dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Ia menatap Hoseok masam.

"E-eh?"

"Hoseok, sedang apa di sana?"

Yoongi menongol dari kamar sebelah, menatap Hoseok bingung.

Hoseok buru-buru membungkuk kepada pemuda itu, "M-maaf. Aku salah kamar."

Hoseok yang sudah tidak tahu mau menaruh mukanya di mana— segera berlari terbirit-birit masuk ke kamarnya.

Astaga. Memalukan sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mati, Hoseok. Kau mati."

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Yoongi beralih dari komputernya, "Dia Kim Namjoon itu, lho. Kau tidak tahu?"

Hoseok mengernyit, "Tidak tahu apa?"

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. Memang sulit mengobrol dengan orang yang selalu ketinggalan isu-isu terbaru di kampus. Payah.

"Dia. Kim Namjoon. Orang terkaya sekaligus terjenius sekampus. Orangnya menyebalkan— dingin, penyendiri, selalu menolak orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan kabarnya, dia biseks." jelas Yoongi panjang lebar seraya merapikan rambut cokelat madunya.

"Biseks?" Hoseok memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "Apa itu?"

Yoongi _sweatdrop_.

Hoseok ini, selain agak kudet, ternyata agak bodoh juga.

"Biseksual, Hoseok."

"Bises—?"

"Biseksual. Jadi dia punya ketertarikan pada laki-laki dan perempuan, begitu."

Hoseok hanya manggut-manggut, "Lalu?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok datar, "Bukan apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya khawatir dia akan sebal padamu yang tadi tiba-tiba menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya."

"Aah~ Itu, ya?" Hoseok memasang wajah cerianya lagi, "Nanti aku traktir saja dia, biar dia memaafkanku! Dia tidak punya teman juga, kan? Lihat saja, nanti aku akan jadi teman pertamanya!"

"Astaga, Hoseok, kau tidak menangkap maksudku, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hoseok kembali ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.

Ia sudah akan duduk bersama Jimin dan Jungkook seperti biasa (karena Yoongi tidak suka pergi ke kantin. Terlalu ramai, katanya.) ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Namjoon terduduk sendirian di meja paling ujung.

Ia melengkungkan senyum cerianya dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah meja Namjoon.

.

"Yo, boleh aku duduk di sini? Boleh kan? Terima kasih!"

Namjoon mendongak dan mendapati Hoseok tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tanpa menanggapi Hoseok, Namjoon melanjutkan acara makannya. Hoseok— tanpa menunggu ijin dari Namjoon, langsung duduk di depan Namjoon.

"Aku minta maaf, ya, soal kemarin!"

"Nih, sebagai permintaan maafku." –Hoseok menyodorkan sebuah susu kotak ke depan Namjoon.

"Omong-omong, namamu Kim Namjoon kan?"

"Aku Jung Hoseok! Kita mengambil kuliah yang sama, kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu, ya?"

BRAK

Namjoon menggebrak meja kantin itu dengan keras.

Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang lewat langsung menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan Hoseok kaget.

Tapi, bukan Hoseok namanya jika ia berhenti berusaha.

"Apa mungkin aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu ya?" Hoseok memangku dagunya, menatap Namjoon dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya, "Atau kita memang tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi?"

Namjoon mendongak dan menatap Hoseok dingin.

"Mau berkenalan secara resmi? Aku Jung Ho—"

SRET

Namjoon tiba-tiba meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hoseok menatap punggung Namjoon yang lama kelamaan menjauh.

"Yoongi hyung benar. Menyebalkan sekali, ckck." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menghela napas bosan seraya berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Tidak ada kuliah.

Hoseok sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi keluar— berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Sayang sekali, Yoongi punya kesibukan hari ini, sedangkan Jimin lebih memilih kencan romantis bersama Jungkook. Teman-temannya yang lain bermain sepak bola di lapangan kampus, dan Hoseok tidak terlalu suka bermain sepak bola.

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang kalem— yang bisa tidur selama 20 jam seperti Yoongi. Ia hiperaktif, harus gerak sana-sini.

Ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

TOK TOK

"Namjoon~ kau di sana kan? Ini aku Hoseok! Yang kemarin itu, lho!"

Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kamarnya dengan heboh.

Kamar Namjoon tepat di sebelah kamarnya, bukan? Berarti, seharusnya Namjoon ada di sana, kan? Hoseok cukup yakin orang seperti Namjoon tidak akan menghabiskan waktu libur berharganya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Namjoon-ah~ Aku bosan, boleh aku ke kamarmu?"

"Namjoon~ Yoongi hyung sedang pergi dan aku tidak ada kerjaan…"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Namjooooooon!"

"Tidak."

DEG

Namjoon menjawabnya?

Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar— akhirnya Namjoon menghiraukannya!

"Tapi aku sedang sendiri… Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

 _Ugh_.

Hoseok buru-buru beranjak dari kasur dan memakai sandal kamarnya cepat. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke depan kamar Namjoon.

"Namjoon~ temani aku, yuk? Ayolah~"

Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Namjoon.

"Namjoon kumohon… Aku sedang bosan, nih. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Kim Namjoon~"

"Namjoonie~"

"Kim Namjoon yang tampan dan jenius~ keluarlah~ keluarlah~" –Hoseok mungkin sudah dianggap gila oleh penghuni asrama lain karena ia mulai bernyanyi asal di depan kamar Namjoon.

KLEK

Hoseok hampir saja terjatuh karena pintu tempatnya bersandar tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Namjoon!"

"Mau apa?" tanya Namjoon dingin. Ia tidak tampak tertarik pada Hoseok dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Temani aku, yuk? Ke kantin? Atau berjalan-jalan? Teman-temanku yang lain sudah sibuk~ bagaimana?" Hoseok menarik-narik tangan Namjoon sok akrab.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"Sekarang!" Hoseok nyengir lebar dan menarik paksa Namjoon ke kantin, "Ayo makan!"

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon! Kau benar-benar baik, deh!"

Hoseok memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Sebenarnya itu bukan makanan Hoseok, sih.

Namjoon membeli sebuah porsi besar untuk dirinya sendiri dan Hoseok mengambilnya tanpa permisi. Namjoon yang mungkin malas berdebat dengan orang macam Hoseok— hanya membiarkannya dan membeli makanan lain.

"Jadi, karena sekarang kita berteman, kurasa saatnya untuk berkenalan! Kau belum tahu banyak hal tentangku, kan?" Hoseok berseru dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Namjoon hanya menatap Hoseok malas dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok—" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya, walau pun Namjoon tidak menanggapinya, "—pria, lajang, 21 tahun, tinggi 177 sentimeter…"

"Menurutmu aku buta?"

Namjoon menanggapinya! Lagi!

"Tunggu! Zodiakku aquarius, aku masih punya orang tua, aku tidak suka ketumbar, aku suka kopi tanpa gula—" Hoseok bisa melihat Namjoon memutar matanya malas, "—aku tidak suka makanan pahit karena rasanya pahit, memakannya membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Yah—"

"Mottoku selalu optimis, dan mimpiku adalah menjadi orang hebat!" Hoseok mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

Namjoon yang merasa bahwa celotehan Hoseok sudah berhenti, kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon.

Yang ditatap justru malah mengacuhkan Hoseok, lagi.

Hoseok tiba-tiba melihat ke sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Setelah itu, ia memajukan badannya, menatap Namjoon— dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan berbisik pelan ke telinganya.

"Dan omong-omong, aku masih perjaka."

Namjoon sukses tersedak karena ucapan polos Hoseok.

.

.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Hoseok memangku dagunya dan menatap Namjoon yang sedang menyeruput _lemon tea_ nya.

"Apakah kau _gay_?"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok tajam.

Tatapannya menyiratkan _apa-apaan, sih?_

"Eits, jangan salah paham!" Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, "Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu! Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenaran isu yang beredar!" Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Namjoon tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya. Hoseok ikut-ikut berdiri, tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

Namjoon tiba-tiba berbalik, sehingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

Ia menarik bahu Hoseok dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Aku suka _keduanya_."

 _GLEK_

Kok, Hoseok jadi sedikit merinding, ya?

"Jadi benar kata orang-orang kalau kau biseksual? Woah!"

Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Aku ditinggalkan lagi?" Hoseok menghela napasnya dan berlari mengikuti Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Hoseok menempel pada Namjoon. Ke mana pun.

Bahkan Hoseok sering membuat alasan-alasan konyol yang tidak masuk akal agar ia bisa masuk ke kamar Namjoon.

Seperti…

TOK TOK TOK

KLEK

"Namjoon, bisa aku pinjam toiletmu? Aku sudah tidak kuat!"

"Tidak."

Atau…

"Namjoon, boleh aku tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Tidak."

Jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal karena Hoseok kan punya kamar dan toilet sendiri.

Setidaknya Namjoon sudah mulai menanggapinya walau sekedar menyuruhnya diam dan membalasnya kasar.

Hari ini Hoseok punya niat untuk mengganggu Namjoon lagi.

.

TOK TOK TOK

KLEK

"Namjoon, maukah kau memberikan cintamu padaku?"

 _Please_.

Hoseok sebetulnya geli untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Namjoon akan memberinya reaksi yang lebih baik.

"Tidak, Hoseok."

Tuh kan! Akhirnya Namjoon menyebut namanya!

Saat Namjoon hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, Hoseok segera menahannya.

"Hei, tunggu tunggu!" Ia meletakkan tangannya di ambang pintu kamar Namjoon, "Masa kau memperlakukan tetangga sebelahmu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Namjoon, hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Masa kau tega sih penutup pintunya? Kau berani menjepit jari—"

 **BRAK**

"AW! YAH!"

Jadi si sialan Namjoon itu benar-benar menjepit jarinya?

Namjoon membuka pintunya lagi.

"Kau tega sekali! H-hiks…"

Hoseok memegangi tangannya yang sudah memerah. Perih sekali! Hoseok bisa merasakan jari-jari rampingnya yang mulai nyut-nyutan.

Mungkin merasa bersalah atau kasihan— entahlah, Namjoon menarik Hoseok masuk dan mendudukkannya di kasurnya.

Mata Hoseok sudah mulai berair, tapi ia menahannya. Masa ia menangis di depan Namjoon? Memalukan sekali!

SRET

Namjoon tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memakaikannya salep.

Hoseok meringis ketika salep dingin itu mengenai jarinya yang sudah mulai membengkak, "Yah, Namjoon, hati-hati!"

"Aku sudah hati-hati."

"Tapi itu sakit!"

"Ya memang akan terasa sakit."

"Kau sih, menutup pintu segala!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpan tanganmu di situ?"

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal karena Namjoon yang menyebalkan, dan kesal karena jarinya yang membengkak.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, kita kan teman…"

Namjoon menatap mata Hoseok dalam. Hoseok beralih dari jari-jarinya yang bengkak— astaga, jarinya sekarang buruk rupa sekali— dan menatap Namjoon balik.

Hoseok yang melihat wajah serius Namjoon mulai berpikir bahwa Namjoon akan meminta maaf padanya karena telah memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik beberapa hari ini.

"Hm."

Tapi ternyata tidak.

.

.

.

Hoseok makin dekat saja dengan Namjoon.

Sekarang bahkan Namjoon tidak berusaha untuk mengusirnya. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Hoseok menempel erat kepadanya— di kantin, di kelas, di manapun. Hoseok mengenalkan Namjoon kepada teman-temannya, meski pun Namjoon bahkan tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Yah, Hoseok."

"Mhmm?" Hoseok tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring, dan menanggapi Yoongi dengan mulut yang terisi penuh.

"Sebenarnya kau dan Namjoon itu apa?" Yoongi memangku dagunya. Mereka sedang makan berdua di kantin saat ini. Suatu keajaiban, sebenarnya, mengingat Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang mau susah-susah menemani Hoseok makan di kantin.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku—" Yoongi menghela napas, lelah dengan sikap sahabat karibnya yang kadang agak-agak polos dan menyebalkan, "—status kalian?"

Hoseok menggembungkan pipinya, "Tentu saja kami bersahabat dekat!"

Yoongi memutar matanya.

"Kurasa kalian _lebih_ dari itu."

"Hm… Sahabat sangat dekat?"

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Oh! Kami sahabat super dekat."

"Bukan—" Yoongi rasanya ingin langsung mematahkan sumpit yang sedang digenggamnya, "—Namjoon itu, biseksual kan? Dia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padamu?"

Hoseok terkikik setelah menangkap arah pembicaraan Yoongi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Tidak, tidak. Tipe Namjoon itu pasti yang seksi-seksi! Aku menemukan majalah dewasa di kamarnya."

Yoongi mengernyit, "Kau yakin?"

Hoseok mengangguk yakin, "Ya! Walau pun, aku juga termasuk seksi, sih."

 _Anak ini_ , batin Yoongi. Apa lebih baik Yoongi tidak usah mengurusi temannya yang kelewat bolot ini?

"Lalu, kau?" Yoongi menunjuk Hoseok dengan dagunya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tertarik padanya, tidak?"

Masih dengan mulut penuhnya, Hoseok menjawab cepat, "Mf— tentu saja."

Oh? Akhirnya Hoseok mulai merasa tertarik pada seseo—

"Kami kan sahabat super dekat!"

—lupakan.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore ketika Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang terduduk di sofa perpustakaan. Tentu saja, Hoseok yang tidak suka membaca, hanya menggeliat-geliat bosan di tempatnya sambil sesekali berusaha menarik Namjoon pergi dari sana. Sayangnya, Namjoon terlalu khidmat membaca.

"Namjoon-ah," Hoseok berbisik pelan, "Balik ke kamar, yuk. Aku bosan."

"Kembali saja duluan." —sekarang bahkan Namjoon sudah mau membuang waktunya untuk menjawab celotehan Hoseok. Menyenangkan rasanya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali sendiri. Nanti aku diculik."

"Tidak ada yang mau menculik kuda sepertimu."

"Aku bukan kuda! Tidak ada kuda yang setampan Jung Hoseok."

"Yang sejelek Jung Hoseok maksudmu?"

"Apa sih! Dasar kutu bu—"

Seorang pustakawan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan keduanya dan menatap keduanya tajam.

 _Glek_ , lebih baik tidak mengeluarkan banyak suara.

Karena bosan membaca dan tidak bisa berceloteh, Hoseok memilih untung bersandar di bahu Namjoon dan menutup matanya. Tidur memang solusi terbaik.

Namjoon yang merasa suasana tiba-tiba sangat sepi, melirik ke kiri dan mendapati Hoseok sedang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Dengan sangat pelan, Namjoon mengusak surai hitam lelaki itu dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, kita berkencan yuk?"

Lagi-lagi Namjoon tersedak karena ulah Hoseok.

"…Maaf?" lelaki berambut blonde itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan sangat hati-hati lantas menatap Hoseok untuk mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut. _'Berkencan'_?

"Berkencan. Pergi berdua. Kata Yoongi hyung lebih baik aku mencari teman kencan, jadi—" Hoseok diam-diam mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "—karena kurasa akan sulit, sangat sangat sangat sulit untuk mencari orang yang mau berkencan denganku, bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

Namjoon mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Kau bertanya padaku, meski kau sudah tahu jawabanku?"

"Ya ampun, terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku!"

"Tidak, Hoseok." Namjoon kembali meneguk kopinya yang sempat terabaikan karena Hoseok. Ia mengambil sebuah novel dari tasnya dan mengacuhkan Hoseok yang memasang wajah super-kecewa di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita kan sama-sama masih sendiri— ya, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Namjoon menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh pelan pada Hoseok.

"Hoseok."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok hanya tidak mau pergi ke luar kamar. Hanya itu.

Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko berpapasan dengan Kim Namjoon— walau pun kecil kemungkinannya karena Namjoon pun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar.

Kata-kata Namjoon sesungguhnya masih terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Aku sudah punya pacar."_

Baiklah, lalu apa? Maksudnya, dia pamer kalau dia sudah punya pacar dan Hoseok sendiri belum? Begitu?!

Hoseok memukul bantalnya berkali-kali, menonjokinya padahal bantal itu bahkan tidak punya kesalahan apa pun. Entahlah, Hoseok hanya kesal saja. Namun, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Apakah ia kesal karena Namjoon punya pacar sedangkan ia belum?

Atau karena mungkin— tanpa terencana, Hoseok sendiri sudah mulai jatuh pada pesona Namjoon dan…

Tidak tidak tidak— pemikiran macam apa itu. Hoseok cukup yakin bahwa ia dan Namjoon hanya sahabat super dekat. Sangat yakin. Bukankah itu niat Hoseok dulu? Menjadi teman Namjoon, karena rumornya si tinggi itu tidak punya teman?

Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataannya ia memang kecewa— kecewa bahwa Namjoon sudah punya pacar dan membuatnya merasa tersisihkan?

.

.

.

.

"Hei, tuan bawel, tumben sekali hari ini kau hanya bermalas-malasan di kasurmu tanpa mengeluarkan suara?" Yoongi menyindir Hoseok yang sedang selimutan di kasurnya sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya.

Dan tanggapan Hoseok hanyalah…

"Hm."

Yoongi menatap aneh temannya.

Baiklah, itu tidak normal. Super tidak normal. Seorang Jung Hoseok tidak pernah sediam dan sejutek itu. Bahkan ketika mempunyai masalah, Hoseok biasanya akan menangis meraung-raung— memalukan memang, tapi itulah Hoseok. Apakah Hoseok mulai tertular sifat tercela Kim Namjoon atau… ia punya masalah, yang sangat-sangat besar?

"Baiklah, bocah. Apa pun yang mengganggumu, aku tahu cara menghiburmu. Kau harus i—"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkanku dari patah hati ini Yoongi hyung."

Oke, cukup sudah. Yoongi tidak bisa, _tidak akan pernah bisa_ , mendengar kata-kata menjijikkan yang berhubungan tentang cinta.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, Yoongi hyung. Aku ini dianggapnya apa? Aku kira ia menyukaiku!" Hoseok menghempaskan selimutnya dan menjatuhkan diri— dengan sangat dramatis— ke lantai.

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pelan, menahan diri agar ia tidak menendang atau memukul Hoseok saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, siapa? Kim Namjoon sialan itu?"

Hoseok terlihat kaget dan gelagapan.

"B-bukan! A-aku— bukan dia, tentu saja!"

"Hoseok, ka—"

"Ahahaha," Hoseok tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, "Apa sih, Yoongi hyung! T-tentu saja bukan dia! Orang lain kok! Serius!"

Yoongi memutar matanya malas.

"Serius, Hoseok. Kau ini pembohong yang payah."

Hoseok cemberut.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku. Aku akan mengadakan pesta malam ini dan kita bisa bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

.

Jadi ini toh, yang Yoongi maksud dengan bersenang-senang. Dunia malam yang riuh oleh musik yang berdebum keras, dan para muda-mudi yang berkeliaran sambil menari-nari erotis.

Dan ini semua— adalah pesta yang Yoongi adakan.

Hoseok tahu Yoongi itu sangat sangat kaya, tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan?!

"Yah, Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok menggamit lengan Yoongi, "Aku mau pulang saja."

"Serius?!" Yoongi menatap Hoseok aneh, "Ayolah, pesta kan baru dimulai! Kau tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang, ya?"

"Kurasa apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bersenang-senang' itu tidak sampai padaku, hyung."

Yoongi mencibir. Ia lalu menyodorkan segelas alkohol ke tangan Hoseok, "Mulai dengan ini."

Cih.

Pada akhirnya Hoseok meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya cepat.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seorang Jung Hoseok mabuk.

Dalam waktu 10 menit, Hoseok sudah ikut menari-nari heboh di tengah kerumunan.

Yang akhirnya jadi masalah buat Yoongi.

Apa ya, yang sebenarnya Yoongi pikirkan tadi sampai-sampai mengajak Hoseok ke tempat seperti ini? Hoseok kan, pastinya payah dalam urusan minum-minum?

Tidak mau susah-susah mengantar Hoseok kembali ke asrama, ia mengambil _handphone_ Hoseok dan menelepon seseorang.

.

.

.

.

"Dia di sana."

Yoongi menunjuk temannya, Hoseok, yang sedang muntah-muntah di WC.

"Jadi, kuharap kamu mau bersenang hati mengantarkannya pulang."

Namjoon berdecak tidak suka. Masa ia jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menjemput lelaki itu?

Tapi, yah— karena ia sudah jauh-jauh ke sini…

"Hoseok," Namjoon menarik tangan Hoseok dan menuntunnya keluar dari sana, "Ayo cepat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarku, sih? Hik~"

Namjoon memutar matanya malas. Ternyata Hoseok lebih menyebalkan saat mabuk berat.

"Padahal aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu~"

"Iya bodoh, aku juga tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

"Ih, kok kau begitu jahat, Kim Namjoon?! Kau mau kucubit?!"

Hoseok tiba-tiba mencubiti perut Namjoon. Namjoon yang sedang menyetir dengan serius akhirnya jadi sedikit oleng.

"Yah, yah! Hoseok!"

"Makanya jangan main-main denganku, huh!" Hoseok cemberut dan melipat tangannya.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang.

"Lagipula ini semua salahmu, Kim Namjoon! Siapa suruh kau bilang padaku bahwa kau punya pacar! Hik~"

"Aku tahu kau tampan, kaya, dan banyak pula cewek-cewek kampus yang suka padamu. Berbeda denganku, hik~"

"Tapi kenapa saat aku menyukaimu, kau malah bilang bahwa kau punya pacar? Hik~ kau jahat sekali, Kim Namjoon!"

"Berisik," Namjoon akhirnya menanggapi, "Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumahku. Buka sabuk pengamanmu."

Hoseok melepas sabuk pengamannya malas. Ia masih mabuk, jadi ia menurut saja.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai.

Dan kini, Hoseok bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sekaya apa pun Min Yoongi, maka Kim Namjoon _jauh_ lebih kaya lagi.

Hoseok sudah mulai tersadar dari mabuknya— meski masih ada saja yang tersisa, karena kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening. Ia cukup ingat apa yang terjadi di pesta Yoongi (sekarang ia sangat malu karena itu). Kini ia merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan Namjoon yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini.

Saat mereka turun dari mobil, Namjoon langsung menarik tangan Hoseok menuju teras rumahnya, tetapi Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ehm, Namjoon, aku bisa tidur di mobil saja kok. Aku juga bisa kembali ke asrama dengan taksi, atau mencari hotel di dekat sini dan—"

Namjoon kembali menarik Hoseok, "Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak punya uang."

"Tapi tidak berarti aku harus tidur di dalam. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering merepotkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Hoseok tidak terima, "Sungguh Namjoon, kau tidak usah kasihan padaku karena kita ini teman. Aku seri—"

Namjoon berbalik dan menarik kasar pundak Hoseok. Hoseok hampir saja terjatuh ke badan Namjoon jika saja ia tidak langsung menyeimbangkan dirinya. Namjoon menatap matanya dalam— pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal itu, hingga Hoseok bahkan baru sadar sekarang jika iris Namjoon berwarna _hazel_ muda. Jarak mereka terlampau dekat, sampai-sampai Hoseok dapat menghirup aroma parfum maskulin yang Namjoon gunakan.

"Jangan lagi berkata bahwa kita ini teman, itu benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Namjoon menarik pinggang Hoseok mendekat, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Hoseok.

Hoseok berjengit— tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hoseok tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun. Jantungnya memacu cepat. Ini terlalu baru untuknya. Bahkan ketika Namjoon tiba-tiba menyesap pelan bibir bawahnya dan menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, Hoseok tetap diam. Barulah ketika Namjoon kembali menyesap bibirnya— Hoseok melenguh pelan, membuat pagutan mereka sedikit terlepas.

Hingga akhirnya Namjoon melepas ciuman itu, membiarkan Hoseok kembali bernapas lega.

"N-namjoon—"

Namjoon menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok tidak benar-benar ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Yang pasti, keesokan harinya, Hoseok terbangun di atas kasur merah beludru.

Hanya mengenakan _boxer_ nya.

Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang Kim Namjoon yang masih terlelap, yang juga hanya mengenakan _boxer_ nya.

.

 _Baiklah, ini sih sangat-sangat gawat_.

Hoseok benar-benar panik. Ia terlonjak dari kasur dan buru-buru mencari pakaiannya— yang ternyata bergeletakan begitu saja di lantai. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menggeliat ke ujung kasur untuk menggapai pakaian-pakaian di lantai.

Namjoon, yang tiba-tiba saja selimutnya tertarik karena ulah Hoseok, jadi terbangun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam, Jung Hoseok? Sialan, aku sedang tidur." Namjoon acuh tak acuh hanya kembali menarik selimutnya, bersungut-sungut, lalu menutup matanya lagi.

Hoseok terlepas dari selimutnya. Untung saja ia sudah memegang pakaiannya— tinggal dipakai saja dan ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke asrama. Ya. Rencana bagus Hoseok.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menggapai pergelangan tangannya, "Mau ke mana?"

"P-pulang."

 _Sial_ , kenapa ia harus tergagap sih?

"Ada apa, sih? Wajahmu memerah."

 _Sial, lagi_ , kenapa wajahnya harus memerah sih?

Hoseok sudah sedikit percaya diri karena kini ia sudah mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana _jeans_ nya. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasur.

"B-begini, jadi Namjoon—" Hoseok bertanya seraya memperbaiki kancing celananya, "—kemarin aku, tidur di sini?"

"Iya."

"Aku hanya ikut tidur kan?"

"Kau sempat mengambil sepotong roti sebelum kita ke kamar, lalu—"

Ya ampun, Hoseok bahkan tidak ingat.

"—kau mengambil segelas _wine_ yang ada di bawah, jadi mungkin kau tidak ingat."

.

Bagus, Jung Hoseok!

Satu-satunya yang Hoseok ingat tentang kemarin malam hanyalah bahwa Namjoon memarkir mobilnya, lalu mereka berdua turun, lalu—

"Jadi ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi?" Hoseok akhirnya bertanya.

"Ciuman? Yang mana?"

Hoseok diam-diam bernapas lega. Kalau Namjoon tidak mengingatnya, berarti mereka tidak melakukannya, bukan? Ya, kan?

"Kita berciuman berkali-kali, asal kau tahu. Jadi pertanyaanmu itu agak—"

"Berkali-kali?!"

Bisa tidak sih, Hoseok mati saat itu juga? Apa maksudnya berkali-kali? Apa mereka…

"K-kita melakukan… _itu_?"

"Iya."

Dan kenapa Kim Namjoon terlihat sangat tenang saat menjawab pertanyaannya?!

.

Hoseok buru-buru mengambil jaketnya, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Aku takut pacarmu datang dan melihat kita. Ini sebuah kesalahan, jadi—"

"Ia ada di Amerika."

"…Hah?"

Hoseok menganga.

Namjoon memperbaiki posisinya di atas kasur.

"Ia ada di Amerika. Sekolah di sana. Tinggal di sana. Dan sebenarnya kami tidak benar-benar berpacaran. Itu hanya masalah bisnis, kau tahu. Perjodohan sialan itu hanya masalah bisnis. Toh, ia juga tidak menyukaiku. Kami akan membelot suatu hari nanti."

Hoseok tidak benar-benar terkejut akan fakta yang Namjoon ucapkan— ia lebih terkejut karena itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Namjoon katakan.

Hoseok sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya, "Jadi… tidak ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada."

Hoseok menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya satu masalah beres.

Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

.

"Jadi Namjoon— kita ini apa?"

Namjoon mengernyit, "Apanya yang apa?"

"Kau tidak suka jika aku bilang kita hanya berteman, jadi kita ini apa?"

Hoseok sebenarnya sedikit menuntut Namjoon untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Hoseok ingin tahu.

"Entahlah," Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau kita berpacaran?"

"Aku mau!"

 _Eh._

 _EH._

Hoseok berdeham, memasang wajah sok-acuhnya, lalu mengulang jawabannya dengan nada yang lebih santai, "B-boleh saja."

Namjoon tersenyum.

"Tidak usah sok keren begitu, Hoseok."

"Apa, sih!"

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jadi, sekarang Hoseok bisa pamer pada Park Jimin pendek sialan itu— bahwa ia sudah punya pacar.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Hai reader, udah lama banget ya ga ketemu, _he_.

Jadi sebenernya saya ga pernah prioritasin buat ngepost ff yang ini, tapi berhubung waktu itu saya ganti laptop, terus data ff Last Fight raib entah ke mana—

Iya, bodoh ya.

Walau pun saya inget alurnya, tetep aja bikin ulang itu rasanya— gimana ya— kayak kalo lagi gambar orang, udah bikin matanya satu, terus pas bikin satunya lagi _eh ga simetris, eh jelek, eh lebih kecil_. (Ini perumpamaan payah).

.

Saya sebenernya berniat buat update Last Fight tanggal 15 November nanti. Iya, pAs BAP bALiK gItU Loh. Duh, saya jadi ooc. Namanya juga euforia.

.

Saya akan usahakan update Last Fight secepetnya, tapi saya juga ga bisa janji. Tapi saya bakal selesain itu ff. Beneran deh.

.

.

 _Out of that_ , NamSeok ini salah satu _pair_ kesukaan saya setelah JiKook (dan VKook, yang saya aja ga yakin sejak kapan nge _ship_ nya). Adakah yang suka NamSeok juga?

Kalo ada, rekomendasi ff NamSeok yang bagus-bagus dong, _he_.

.

.

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Yoongi berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya. Jam masih menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Ia akan tidur seharian, demi Tuhan— peduli amat soal janjinya pada teman-temannya bahwa ia akan mengerjakan tugas makalah bersama. Kepalanya pening berat dan ia harus tidur, _seharian_.

Pintu kayu itu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Yoongi kemudian mengocek saku celananya.

Tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia kemudian mengocek seluruh saku yang pada pakaiannya.

" _Sialan_ , kuncinya ada di Hoseok."


End file.
